The Stats
'The Stats '''is the first chapter of Jason's Rampage. Synopsis ''The counselors have been decided, but how likely are they to survive? Plot The story begins with a man stating that eleven counselors have finished training, and proceeds to name them all off. * The man describes Kenny as being fine in every category, with little weaknesses to follow, and notes he displayed a certain amount of leadership, causing him to hire him first and assign him as head counselor. * The man says Brandon (Or Buggzy, as he likes to be called, much to the man's confusion), praised Brandon's strength, speed, and stamina, but criticized his poor composure and stealth. He did heavily pan him for his repair test, which he "failed miserably". Regardless, he saw Brandon as a kind and good enough asset to hire him second. * The man says Adam did well at the strength and fear test, and was alright with the repair and stealth test, and his speed and stamina was fine, but he flunked the luck test. Despite this, the man hired Adam third as he had no problem with him. * The man described A.J. as being the first female he hired, due to her being great at stealth, being a good mechanic, and having decent composure. Despite this, he did note her strength and luck might not be the best. But he hired her due to her being among the least annoying. * The man describes Jenny as the sweetest of the bunch, and she did incredible on the composure test and was almost the most lucky. He said her stealth was fine, but her strength, speed, and repair could be a problem. Nevertheless, he hired her fifth. * The man says Deborah's repair and stealth were great, making her better than a number of the rest. Despite this, he did criticize her other abilities, but hired her sixth. * The man says that Vanessa's speed was phenomenal, but that was about it, as she flunked in the rest of the tests, especially repair. Regardless, she was hired seventh. * The man describes Eric as the most common bullying target due to his weight, which led to him flunking the speed and strength test, but had mixed thoughts about his luck and composure. He did praise his repair, which rivaled Deborah, and his surprisingly good stealth. Overall, Eric was hired eighth. * The man describes Rob as being slightly worse than the rest, with 4's all around. He hired him ninth however due to his closeness to Kenny. * The man says Chad was great at luck and speed, but everything else was rather poor. He also criticized his poor attitude, causing him to be tenth to be hired. * The man describes Tiffany as a walking sex symbol, and says her name is rather ironic. Regardless, he praised her stealth and stamina, but said everything else was rather lackluster. He also said that she tended to distract Brandon and Chad, and only barely hired her. The man then says he had already assigned them to Crystal Lake, and explains the history of Jason Voorhees and all the places he appeared, and questions why people go back to Crystal Lake. He finally hopes the reopening of Crystal Lake goes well. Trivia * First Mention of Kenny Riedell * First Mention of Jenny Myers * First Mention of Adam Palomino * First Mention of Chad Kensington * First Mention of Jason Voorhees * First Mention of Deborah Kim * First Mention of Eric LaChappa * First Mention of Tiffany Cox * First Mention of Brandon Wilson * First Mention of Vanessa Jones * First Mention of Rob Dier * First (and only) appearance of The Man * This chapter makes numerous references to all the films except the remake.